The preparation of a bicyclic derivative of empirical formula C10H18N2O is disclosed in J. Org. Chem., Vol. 37, No. 5, 1972, pages 697 to 699.
The preparation of bicyclic derivatives of empirical formulae C6H9NO2 and C7H11NO2 is disclosed in J. Org. Chem., Vol. 45, No. 26, 1980, pages 5325-5326.
The preparation of bicyclic derivatives of empirical formulae C10H18N2O and C7H12N2O is disclosed in Chemical Reviews, 1983, Vol. 83, No. 5, pages 549 to 555.
The preparation of a compound of empirical formula C12H12N2O is disclosed in Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2000, 39, No. 3, pages 625 to 628.
No specific therapeutic use of these compounds was disclosed in these documents.
French patent application No. 2 812 635 discloses that variously substituted heterocyclic compounds, in particular of the 7-oxo-1-aza- or 1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane type, exhibit antibacterial properties.